


Ninguém É De Ferro

by Belle Nevermore (lezgo)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Doméstico, Live, M/M, Quarentena, problemas de casal, vai safadão vai safadão
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezgo/pseuds/Belle%20Nevermore
Summary: Luciano e Martín brigam durante a quarentena antes de uma live do Wesley Safadão
Relationships: Argentina/Brazil (Hetalia)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Ninguém É De Ferro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thami_Hakin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thami_Hakin).



— JÁ É QUE É ASSIM, QUE VOCÊ SE GARANTA COM AS SUAS COISAS PORQUE DE MIM VOCÊ NÃO VAI TER MAIS NADA.— E nisso fechou a porta com um estrondo, marchando a passos duros até a sala daquele pequeno apartamento que agora ele e Martín estavam quarentenados dentro..

Subitamente, Luciano para, dá meia-volta e retorna ao quarto, encontrando o talvez ex-namorado sentado na cama e abraçado a um dos travesseiros, de costas para ele. Cruza os braços: — Eu só acho engraçado como você tudo tem que ser na hora e do jeito que você quer. Você não pode dividir nada, dar nada. Só eu.

— Ah, vai EMBORA, Luciano! — Martin rosnou, erguendo o travesseiro e o arremessando na direção do namorado (porque ao contrário de Luciano, o argentino não acreditava que um simples pedaço de pano seria a razão para o fim do seu relacionamento), atingindo-o nas pernas.

— Luciano? É assim agora, né? — A mágoa era evidente em seu tom de voz, mas Martin se obrigou a não responder. Primeiro, porque já não aguentava mais brigar e segundo, por causa da pontada de culpa que agora sentia por ter magoado o brasileiro. Sim, era só "um nome", mas para Lu todas essas pequenas coisas importam.

Quando o argentino virou-se em direção a porta, percebeu que seu namorado não estava mais lá. Luciano havia pego o travesseiro e agarrado a ele, se arrastou até a sala do apartamento, onde colapsou com tudo no sofá. Ficou um tempo parado, apenas existindo e remoendo todas as palavras que haviam saído de sua boca durante aquela discussão.

Hoje era para ser a noite especial deles, por nenhum motivo muito específico além da própria existência de Lu e Martin como um casal. Um casal improvável sim, cheio de rivalidades e defeitos, mas ainda mais abundante em amor e camaradagem. Enquanto relacionamentos se desfaziam naquela quarentena, aqueles dois ficaram ainda mais próximos apesar dos atritos.

Luciano tinha comprado cervejas para ele e uma garrafa vinho que Tincho tanto gostava (e que era quase impossível de se achar nos mercados brasileiros). Passou um bom tempo na cozinha cortando os petiscos enquanto o namorado dava uma limpa na casa e decorava o ambiente com as velas que tinha comprado.

Foi naquele momento que a briga deles começou.

Se perguntassem para os dois, cada um lhe daria um motivo diferente para o atrito ter começado, porém ambos concordavam com uma coisa: aquela discussão era um acúmulo de semanas de pequenos incômodos e irritações crescendo e embolando-se no fundo da garganta até culminar com Martin irrompendo na cozinha com uma embalagem da sua máscara de argila facial vazia.

(Sim, Luciano estava usando os produtos do Martín em segredo. Qual era o problema? É caro? Tudo bem, o próximo ele compra para o Tincho com o próprio dinheiro. Como assim esse não é o ponto? Então qual é o ponto Martín? É só um produto de beleza, pelo amor de Deus....)

Qual era o problema deles dividirem? Por que Tincho sempre encrencava quando Luciano colocava suas (lindas, bem-feitas) mãos sobre qualquer coisa que era "dele".

O brasileiro grunhiu e fitou a porta do quarto. Ainda estava aberta, mas nenhum sinal de vida do namorado. Tsc, que seja, ele veria a live do Wesley Safadão sozinho.

Luciano pegou o fim de uma música qualquer que era muito animada para o seu gosto e abriu uma cerveja. Um garçom de máscara foi até Safadão (por que raios tem um garçom ali?) com uma garrafa e um copo da cerveja patrocinadora ao qual o cantor deu uns bons goles do conteúdo.

— Aproveitando esse pequeno intervalo, vou relembrar a vocês o motivo desta live existir: doar para aqueles que estão sofrendo com a pandemia desse vírus infeliz. Para doações de 50 reais tem o direito pedir música e a partir dos 100 reais você pode não somente pedir música mais mandar um recadinho na live. Um salve para a família, alguém especial, falar de uma gaia que você levou...tá liberado!

Sem pensar duas vezes, Luciano deu um pulo do sofá e agarrou seu celular.

— E vejam só! Já temos a nossa primeira doação de 100 reais, de — Ele aumentou o volume da TV — LUCIANO DA SILVA. Ele diz "Gostaria de pedir NINGUÉM É DE FERRO" e completa "Fiz besteira e briguei com o meu namorado antes da live começar..." Ih, rapaz "...e quero curtir a fossa." Para o Luciano e o namorado dele então, NINGUÉM É DE FERRO.

A banda começou a tocar e antes que o Luciano percebesse ele estava em cima do sofá, cerveja numa mão, celular na outra, berrando em plenos pulmões.

"NINGUÉM É DE FERRO  
CHORAR NÃO PAGA IMPOSTO  
E NEM FAZ MAL PARA A SAÚDE  
TÔ NO FUNDO DO POÇO  
BEBO DE GUTE, GUTE  
MAIS UMA COISA É CERTA  
SE EU LIGAR DA MEEERDA"

— Essa foi NINGUÉM É DE FERRO, pessoal! — Safadão gritou. — Espero que tudo dê certo para você e o seu namorado, Luciano. Mas se não, no próximo sábado tem mais live! Produção, qual é a próxima doação?

E nisso, a live seguiu normalmente até que: — A próxima, galera, é internacional! Diretamente da Argentina vem uma doação de 1.576,06 pesos que é o equivalente a 100 reais de acordo com a nossa produtora. Pra você ver hein, você reclamando que o Brasil tá lascado, vê aí a Argentina, mas o que o nosso hermano argentino tem a dizer...?

— Martín Hernandéz diz "Namorado do Luciano aqui." — O brasileiro paralisou naquele instante. Não sabia se olhava para a tv ou se olhava para o quarto. — "...Bom saber que ele sabe que fez besteira. Eu também falei algumas que não devia. Se ele tiver disposto a pedir desculpas, eu aceito." E ele não pediu música, deve ter esquecido, mas sem problemas. Mas essa história toda do Luciano e do Martín, me lembrou um antigo ditado que diz assim: "Quem vive de orgulho, morre de saudades...."

"Tá claro você não existe sem mim  
Eu não existo sem você  
[...]  
A gente 'tá só complicando  
Namorando, separando  
E voltando no outro dia  
O nosso amor é desse jeito  
Com as brigas, com defeitos  
Cem por cento de energia"

— Eu não sabia nenhuma música dele e tava com preguiça de procurar. — Afirmou Martín, fazendo Luciano acordar do transe em um pulo e atirar-se nos braços do namorado em sequência.

— Desculpas! Desculpas! Eu devia ter pedido antes, mas sabia que você não ia deixar. Eu vou comprar outro, prometo.

— Deveria ter pedido mesmo. — Tincho riu, afagando o cabelo de Lu. — Mas fui um babaca com você também. Desculpas. — E nisso deu um beijinho no topo da cabeça do brasileiro. — Você pode pegar minhas roupas emprestadas se quiser, só não meus produtos, okay? Eles são caros.

Foi a vez do Luciano rir — Pagou em peso, Tincho?

— Como se você pudesse criticar! — Martín ergueu Luciano do chão ("Martín, eu vou cair!"; "Vai nada, eu tô te segurando")", que agora gargalhava em alto e bom som. — Como é que dizem aqui? O sujo falando mal-lavado?

— Pra quem não queria aprender português, você tá bastante fluente, hein, Senhor Martín Hernandéz?

— Digamos que tive um ótimo incentivo. — Martin riu e selou os lábios com os de Luciano, em um beijo lento e apaixonado como era aqueles que ele mais gostava.

A noite passou sem grandes acontecimentos para a alegria dos dois pombinhos. Eles beberam, dançaram e se beijaram várias e várias vezes, até cansar. No final estavam os dois agarradinhos no sofá, a cabeça de Martín descansando sobre o peito de Luciano, ouvindo atentamente as batidas do seu coração enquanto derretia sob o cafuné que o brasileiro fazia sobre sua cabeça.

— Ei, Tincho...

— ...Sim? — Foi tudo que conseguiu murmurar naquele estado intermediário entre o acordado e o dormindo.

— Você acha que a gente devia pedir mais uma música para o Safadão, só pra avisar que deu tudo certo?

— E pagar mais 100 reais? Jamais. Deixa pra a imaginação deles.


End file.
